There are many designs for folding bicycles. Typically such designs are relatively weak structurally rendering the bicycle frame at risk of premature failure. Additionally such designs are typically inefficient in that they do not fold into a relatively compact shape.
There is consequently a need for a folding bicycle that addresses at least one of these and/or other shortcomings in existing folding bicycle designs.